Hope Mikaelson- My life as Klaus' daughter
by Jessika N
Summary: Can you imagine how it is to have Niklaus Mikaelson as your own father? There are many things I can't do but the most horrible thing is: no boyfriend. Especially not Damon Salvatore.
1. Prologue

**Hey! That's my first fanfic here :) please don't judge me if I have language mistakes, English is not my first language haha**

 **The rights go to Julie Plec and the CW**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

You have no idea how it is to have Niklaus Mikaelson as your father. And I'm 100% that I'll be the only one who will ever understand this. Sure, it's really amazing to have a caring dad like him and he always shows me his love for me, but... he's so bloody protective. I'm not allowed to stay outside till 8pm or he freaks out. I'm not allowed to go to school because it'd be possible that I talk to guys. Oh, how bad (you might notice the sarcasm). I'm not allowed to talk to strangers because they might be an old enemy from dad. I'm not allowed to do this, to do that. Ugh, I'm not even sure what I'm allowed to do. It's like I live in a cage.

And my family is kinda... let's say very unique. How should I start? My dad dates a girl called Caroline who is basically in the same age like me. She's just 17 years old for 19 years because she's a vampire and sometimes her friends come to visit her. But she's not my mum tho. My mum doesn't look older than 24 and she's a hybrid, a vampire and a werewolf. She's married with my uncle Elijah. So I'm basically the result of an one night stand of my dad and my mum. My parents fight a lot and don't love each other in a way that parents should do but that's okay for me. My aunt Rebekah is married with Marcel who is like an uncle to me. And uncle Kol? Well, he's still dead but Bex doesn't give up. A totally normal family, right?

That's my story, but it's not the end. That's just the beginning.


	2. Bye, cage- Hello, freedom

"Wake up, love!" I heard Bex' voice waking me up and she drew the curtains which caused me to scrunch up my face and put the pillow on it as I groaned annoyingly. Why did she have to wake me up that early? It wasn't like here was already enough noise that came from dad killing or fighting against people or all the people who lived here.

"Bex, please, I thought you'd love me." I whined dramatically and removed the pillow of my face. "And why do I have to wake up already? I don't even go to school. And guess why? Because of dad."

"You know he just do that because he loves you." Bex smiled lightly as she took the blanket away, so I would have to get up. "And he has a little surprise for you today. So come on, get up. Breakfast is ready."

"Why do y'all even eat if you are vampires..." I muttered while getting up and walking to my bath room. Yeah, I was the only human in this house. Actually, I am even a witch but dad got me a necklace, so I wouldn't be able to use my power. Dahlia, my evil but dead now grandaunt, had warned him that I wouldn't be able to control myself, the power would overwhelm me. The same thing had happened to my aunt Freya and she just could control it because Dahlia had taught her. Now she traveled trough the world with Jackson, an old friend of our family. And I haven't triggered my werewolf curse yet, dad and mum don't allow me to kill anyone which was understandable. And because of my vampire side, although it wasn't strong, I couldn't get sick and I could heal, not fast but better than nothing. I probably won't age much anymore, dad had said that I'd age till I was an adult and then it would probably stop. I didn't know what happened if I died tho and dad also didn't want to test it.

I looked at the mirror while Bex left my room. My brown hair was kinda a mess and there were dark circles around my blue- grey eyes. I took the hairbrush to brush my long hair. Although I looked tired, I was still good-looking, thanks to my handsome dad and my beautiful mum. After I got ready, I put on a black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket, then I walked downstairs to the dining table where everyone was already sitting and waiting for me. Dad, mum, Elijah and Bex. This time just family. Before I sat down, I gave mum and dad a kiss on the cheek and smiled at them.

"Morning, weirdos." I greeted them and took a seat next to dad. Elijah smiled benignly about that while Bex rolled playfully with her eyes and mum and dad just smirked.

"Morning, sweetheart." Dad greeted me back and smiled brightly at me. I loved him and mum so much and I was so happy that they were my parents. My grandparents sucked, actually just paternal. Neither my mum nor I knew her parents.

"Hey, Hope." Mum and Elijah said and Bex started to eat some fruits. When I spotted the waffles with blueberry, I took a plate of them immediately. Dad started laughing at me as I ate them quickly.

"Hungry much?" He asked mockingly.

"You know I love food, dad." I rolled my eyes playfully. Elijah and mum talked to each other and Bex was on the phone, probably texting Marcel. "And at least I can taste it to 100% in comparison to an original hybrid." I added teasingly.

"Mean. Take that back." He made a fake offended face. "Behave yourself, young lady." Dad said teasingly as he let a servant get him a blood bag and pour it into a glass. Since I could think, he started to drink as often as possible from blood bags. It didn't matter to me if he drank it straight from the vein or not, I had seen a lot worse.

"As you wish, my King." I couldn't hold my sarcasm back. "By the way, where are Caroline and Marcel?" I grabbed after my glass and took a sip of the orange juice.

"She's working in my art gallery right now. You know how she likes to take control over things." A little smile appeared on his lips when he talked about her. "And Marcel is... Well, dear sister, where's your husband at the moment? Escaping from you?" Dad looked at Rebekah and the old him was back for a moment. Bex glared at him.

"Actually, he's busy with Davina. But that's probably a lie and he just couldn't stand you anymore." She faked a smile and I knew that she wanted to show him her middle finger.

"If you believe it, then it must be certainly true." Dad nodded provokingly and Bex got slightly annoyed.

"You're so right. So it also must be true that you're afraid that Caroline says No if you propose to her and that is why, you two are still not married although you are dating for how long? 5 years?" Bex pretended to think. Ouh, shots fired.

"Do you and Marcel get divorced? I really do feel sorry for him." I could notice how he tried to ignore his sister's statement although it hurt him a lot.

"Shut up, you son of a - "

"Sister." Elijah interrupted her quickly but still in a calm way. "Language, please." My aunt shot dad a last glare but let it be and paid her attention to her phone again. Sometimes my uncle was really cool. Mum scoffed and muttered something like "Typical family moment". She was right, actually everyone argued a lot with dad but me. We didn't fight much.

"I'm 17, curse words are not bad for me, Lijah." I stated and chuckled as he smiled a bit.

"You can be lucky to be an only child, Hope." Dad grinned. "Siblings can be a pain in the ass." Elijah and Rebekah rolled with their eyes about this.

"I can just agree, dear brother." Bex spat and then she stood up. "I'm looking for Marcel. Maybe I can help him with his Davina problem. See you tomorrow. Or not." The last thing was definitely for my dad but he ignored it.

"Good luck, Bex" I wished her and she smiled and gave me a little hug before she left. She will probably stay at her and Marcel's house tonight which was just a few streets away from our house. Mum's and Elijah's house was across from ours, just Caroline, dad and I lived here. But we always met for breakfast or dinner, Elijah had said it would strengthen the family bond.

"We're going, too." Mum felt guilty about leaving me. But I knew why she wanted to leave. My 18th birthday was in two weeks and as I knew mum and dad, they might do something big again and that's why, mum was gone for the last days while dad had the task to distract me. They really thought I wouldn't notice that.

"It's okay, mum. Just go." I gave her a kiss on her cheek after standing up and walking to her. "I'll just spend my time with dad again. Won't be the worst."

"Oh, come on, we both know that you enjoy spending time with me as much as I do." Dad smirked.

"I seriously don't wanna know what you do if you spend time with yourself, dad." I scrunched up my face jokingly and he laughed as mum did. Elijah just let out a little chuckle, he didn't laugh often. "Have fun with whatever, mum."

"See you later, sweetie." Then mum and Lijah left and I walked around the table to put my hands on dad's shoulder.

"So... What now, dad? Are you gonna teach me how to rip people's head off? Or a 'How-to-take-revenge-on-my-enemies' lesson? Or even painting? You choose." I put my arms around his neck from behind and gave him a hug while I smirked.

"Hilarious, Hope." He chuckled as he rolled with his eyes. "But I won't teach you how to kill someone. Also not how to be a monster. You're my little sunshine. I don't let you be something like me."

"Dad, what did I tell you about you calling yourself a monster? Everyone can- "

" -can be a monster, but also a hero, it's your decision." He quoted me and sighed. "Your eternal optimism can be annoying sometimes."

"Says the one who named his child literally Hope." I said sarcastically and my chin lay on his head which caused a chuckle of his mouth.

"What did you offer? Painting, right?" He smirked. I rolled with my eyes and sighed. Don't give up, Hope, and take a deep breath, I told myself and took a deep breath.

"Dad... You know I'm about to become 18 in two weeks. And I'm at least 17 now and I also really appreciate that you use Josh as my bodyguard although the reasons for that are that he's gay, so he won't fall in love with me or I with him and that he's an old friend. And I know, I'm your everything and that you just do that because you love me. But I wanna be free and independent. I live here since I was born but I still haven't even left the French Quarter. Or I was never alone outside. Please, just let me be free." I stood next to him and looked at him as he looked up to me. The silence was fierce and I bit on my lower lip.

"You're right." He nodded as he stood up. "I do love you. Where are the brushes and the easel?" He looked around and ignored the other part of my speech. "Do you want to paint on the balcony? If you rather wanna play the violin, then you have to wait for Elijah. I mean, he's the one who basically plays all instruments." Dad laughed lightly.

"Dad, please." I groaned and followed him when he walked upstairs. "Don't treat me like Rapunzel! Why am I not allowed to be free? Nothing bad can happen!"

"Hope, we already had this discussion, you won't leave this house without me, a family member or Josh. And I'm not gonna change that rule. Your safety is the most important thing to me." His voice got more serious and even a bit stricter.

"And what's about my happiness?" I asked in a lower voice and we walked into the art room.

"If your happiness means that you're in danger..." He didn't finish the sentence which meant no.

"Okay, let's paint then." I sighed and tried not to sound sad while I grabbed after a brush and some colours. I didn't want him to feel guilty, he already felt guilty that he had been such a horrible father in my first years. I hadn't got to see him a lot till I was four years old because he had had to fight against a lot enemies and meanwhile Freya and Jackson had taken care of me.

"Hope, don't be sad, okay?" He muttered when he saw me just looking down to the ground.

"I'm happy, dad." I smiled brightly at him although it was forced. "I'm happy that I have still parents and a family that loves me so much. And that you are my dad. We'll always be a family. Like mum says, always and forever."

He smiled lightly, then he started to paint. Of course, I was actually happy about my life. But I hated this cage, I wasn't a little bird or a fragile thing that should stay behind glasses. I'm Hope Mikaelson. And I needed a plan. Maybe I could try to convince mum to talk to him. Bex and dad were not on good terms right now and Elijah sadly agreed with his brother about my safety. I just needed to know how to start the topic "rules" carefully and then mum would hopefully agree with me.

* * *

"Mum! Dad doesn't allow me to be free and still wanna keep me in this damn house which is like a cage for me! Do you get it?! I'm Rapunzel and he's the old and strict stepmother! Don't wanna insult him tho, I still love him. But it just sucks, I'm not a fragile thing! I can take care of myself and I'm also an adult soon, but he's too stubborn to see that! Can you please talk to him, pleaseeeee?!" I begged her as she walked into my room. Her eyes were widen and she was surprised.

"Hope, sweetie, please calm down first, I just walked in." She almost laughed and sat down on my bed next to me. "So it's the same problem that we have since forever?"

I nodded. "You have to understand me, please, do understand me or I'll start to hate this place. Mum, I'm just really outside once a month and I'm not even alone. I always get bodyguards and actually, I can protect myself. I'm not the little Hope anymore."

"Your dad would cry if he heard that." Mum chuckled about my last words, then she sighed. "I can't promise you anything, but I'll try to talk to him, okay? And now, go to Elijah, your violin lesson starts."

"Thank you so much, you're the coolest mum ever!" I smiled as I pulled her into a tight hug. "And yes, see you later!" I stood up and left my room to go to the music room where Elijah already waited for me. His dark brown eyes smiled as much as his lips when he spotted me.

"We can start now!" I lilted happily and took my old violin that was on the shelf. Since I was eight years old, uncle Elijah had taught me how to play the violin and he succeeded. My violin skills were actually pretty good and dad loved hearing me playing the violin or singing.

"Why so happy?" Elijah wanted to know and he took the sheet music. He was gonna teach me how to play Beethoven's 5 Secrets.

"No proper reasons." I lied because he agreed with dad about my 'freedom'. "I'm actually just happy that you are all here and alive. But Kol." I really wanted to meet the funniest person in our big family.

"We'll find a way to bring him back. I promise." Lijah said and glanced seriously at me. Always when he promised something, I know that he will keep it or at least do anything to keep it. Although I knew that he and Kol hadn't had the best relation, Lijah still loved him as his brother.

"Thank you, Lijah!" I smiled and hugged him quickly and he hugged me back. He was such a caring uncle and a good friend. But, and I know it's weird, my best friend was my own dad. Even tho we didn't always have the same opinion, I could talk with him about almost everything.

"And now, let's play." He smirked lightly and I agreed. We practised for an hour and I could play it pretty well, it was easy for me. The music was connected with me, it was a part of me. Every time when I play, I lose myself and forget my problems. Everyone could hear the melody in the whole house, but nobody complained about it. Everyone knows that I always play the violin. When the lesson was over, Elijah said that he was proud of my skills which made me kinda blush.

"By the way, Stefan and Elena are coming to visit us today." He let me know as he put the sheet music away.

"Really? That's awesome!" I loved Stefan as much as I loved to tease him and make fun of his animal feeding. Especially about bunnies. And he wasn't even mad at me for that, he laughed about it. But Elena... I don't know, I just didn't like her that much. I couldn't find a connection to her and I had the feeling that she didn't like me much either. "When will they arrive?"

"They'll eat dinner with us, when Caroline will come back from the art gallery."

"Okay. I can't wait for it!" I needed to google bunny jokes. "And I look for dad now, I need to talk to him." Then I left the room and walked to dad's room. Mum should have convinced him by now, I hoped it worked. But then I heard loud screams. Rage. Mum and dad were fighting again. I actually didn't want to eavesdrop, but I couldn't resist when I heard that it was about me. I decided to walk as quiet as possible to the room and waited outside, right next to the door.

"Are you insane?! If we let her go out by herself, she would die!" Dad yelled angrily at her and I cringed. If dad yells, then it's really loud.

"If we don't let her out, she'll be unhappy here, Klaus! At the place that she calls home! Do you want this?! She's our daughter, we can't put her behind glass like an object! Give her more freedom!" Mum screamed back and she almost sounded as angry as dad.

"There are a lot of my enemies outside! If she died, I could never forgive that myself! And she's at least safe here and not alone!"

"So when do you wanna let her be free, huh?! In a decade?! In a century?! Stop being such a control freak, Klaus, and let her make her own decisions!" I could imagine how mum glared at dad right now. Please, stop fighting because of me, I thought.

"Just over my dead body! She will never leave this place without any protection, NEVER!" He yelled really loud now and I was as speechless as mum. That literally meant never, because he's immortal. And I knew that he was serious. The words felt like a fist in my stomach and I needed time to realise everything. I would never get out of here. I would never be free. I would always be stuck in here. I didn't know what mum answered because I forced my feet to run. I needed to leave this place, I needed to get out of here. Luckily, nobody had seen me when I ran to the exit, but then I spotted Josh and he me. Crap.

"Hope, what are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Josh, please tell nobody that I'm about to leave." I trembled with fear and anger. Not a good mixture. "Please, do me the favour, okay?"

"What?! No, no, I can't." He shook his head. "Klaus will kill me if I do. Let me at least go with you as always. So you won't be in danger. By the way, what happened?"

"A lot." I cut the story short. "Please, Josh, please. I'm begging you, please. I can't stand this place anymore." My voice sounded broken and I was desperate. Josh noticed that and sighed. It was an advantage that he was emotional and kind.

"Fine. Just promise me you'll try to be safe." He looked with his worried look at me.

"I promise." I nodded. "Thank you, Josh." Then I ran out of the house and the night of New Orleans was in front of me. Bye, cage. Hello, freedom. The music and atmosphere of the French Quarter was in the air and for one second, I enjoyed it. But then I remembered that I was escaping so I kept running away. The streets were crowded with tourists and inhabitants, everywhere were people who played music and sang and danced. I almost got lost in the crowd and kept running without a real aim. Although I wasn't allowed to do that, it felt good. It felt like freedom if there wasn't also the fear of getting caught. I didn't have money. Not even my phone. I shouldn have planned this better.

I didn't know how long I had run, but it was a long time. And in the second where I didn't pay attention because I looked around if someone would follow me, I accidentally bumped into a person. Because of the hard chest, I knew that it was a guy and not a girl.

"Be careful, girl." The guy said kinda annoyingly and I immediately apologised without looking at him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't pay attention!" I spluttered and looked at him because if I didn't, it would be impolite. Elijah had taught me that. And now I saw the guy. Black hair, as black as the feathers of a raven. And ice blue eyes, really like ice. He wasn't that tall but still taller than me and he wore a black leather jacket. He looked actually really attractive.

"Yeah, I could clearly see that." He responded and rolled with his eyes.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes and was surprised by his words.

"Are you deaf? I said I could clearly see that." Okay, scratch the attractive part, he was an arrogant jerk. I regretted that I had apologised to him, he didn't deserve that. The feeling of anger came up but I tried to be nice. Kind of.

"And I can clearly see that you're a dick." I faked a smile. We stood in the middle of the crowd and were the only ones who didn't move.

"Well, you're not the first one who has called me like that." He shrugged and didn't care much. He seemed to be a really moody guy.

"Wonder me why." I said sarcastically. "I bet people just call you like that."

A fake smile appeared on his thin lips. "People actually call me Damon."


	3. Awkward Dinner

"Damon?" I repeated his name and raised a brow in the air. "What kind of name is that? Sounds weird." His face changed, I didn't know if that was good or not. But it looked like he would care now. Maybe because I had questioned his name? It was the truth, it is a weird name.

"And I'm sure that little Miss Perfect has an amazing name." He scoffed ironically and half glared at me. What a gentleman, I thought sarcastically. Why was I still standing here? I needed to run, I hadn't come further than the Rousseau's, the bar where my dad always drinks Bourbon. But I also didn't want let a stranger or Damon or whatever be that rude to me. I was too proud to let him win.

"Well, Hope Mikaelson still sounds better than Damon." I rolled with my eyes and regretted immediately that I had told him my last name. One of the most important rules was that I shouldn't tell any strangers my last name or they'd find out that I'm Klaus Mikaelson's daughter. But then I remembered that rules weren't important for me anymore and that I wanted to be free, that meant no rules.

"Mikaelson?" Damon asked surprisingly and his eyes were widen. He was clearly shocked and showed an emotion. What if he wanted to kidnap me? Or even worse? Ugh, why are you so stupid, Hope?! That guy could be an enemy of dad! "Are you Klaus' daughter?"

"Even if that's right, do you have a problem with that?" I wasn't able to lie, Elijah had taught me to tell the truth. So I tried to avoid the truth instead, although it was stupid. Damn, just a second before I had told myself I should screw the rules and now I was still obeying them. Suddenly, he grabbed after my wrist and it looked like he'd wanted to pull me away. I was overcome by panic and fear and maybe also a bit by my fantasy, so I acted. I shrieked and punched him with my fist in his nose. And I immediately regretted it because I felt an awful pain in my hand. Who would have thought that it hurt that much?!

"OW!" He groaned and let my wrist free. "Why the hell did you do that?! Are you completely insane?!" His nose was bleeding and he tried to hold it back with his hand.

"Says the one who tried to pull me with him to where ever!" I yelled at him and made a step back, just to be careful and safe enough. "That's not just weird, it's creepy! I don't just go with strangers!"

"You're really deaf, are you?! I just told you that Stefan called me and asked me to help because Klaus' 'precious' daughter is gone! You just looked to the ground without saying anything, so I wanted to get your attention, douche bag." He explained and now I realised that he was right. When he had told me about that, I have been absent and tried to figure out if he was an enemy from dad. Stupid Hope.

"Oh. Does it hurt bad?" I asked worryingly and put my hand on his to remove it and look at his nose. But it already healed, there was just blood. At least I knew now that he's a vampire.

"I'm not a baby, I'm fine." He rolled with his eyes but was less annoyed. A good sign. "Your blow's not bad for a human." Damon even almost smirked and wiped the blood away.

"I'm not a human!" I answered back but then my voice got lower and kind of insecure. "I'm... something, I guess."

"What do you mean, 'something'?" He glanced confusing at me. "Aren't you a stinky werewolf like your father?" He scrunched up his face when he mentioned my dad. That meant that they know and obviously don't like each other. It didn't wonder, Damon didn't act like the nicest guy.

"I haven't triggered my curse but I always heal slowly when I get hurt. I haven't been sick yet and my witch power which I inherited from my grandma is in my necklace. So I'm actually a hybrid with witch power." I explained as easy as possible.

"Is there even a name for that?" He frowned and I sighed.

"I don't know what I am." I scoffed. To where do I belong? I'm not even a hybrid, I'm practically the only one of my specie. That thought made me feel sometimes lonely, I don't know how to describe it. Damon didn't say anything about that, and I had the feeling that he reacted like that because he might understand it.

"Let's go." He decided suddenly and I was confounded by him. "I'll bring you back to daddy Klaus." A bit derision was in his voice. My eyes widened and I shook my head, because I totally forgot about that for a moment.

"No." I said directly.

"What?"

"I said no." I repeated. "I haven't left my home for a little shopping tour. I wanted to leave for certain reasons. I don't know for how long, but more than just a day."

"Listen, I don't have time for your daddy issues but if I don't bring you back now, my head will get ripped off by your lovely dad. So move your ass and come or I'll force you. I'm really not in the mood to babysit today." He stated pissed and I just scoffed sarcastically.

"What are you gonna do? Grab me and throw me over your shoulder?" If I knew that he would really do that, I wouldn't have said anything. So he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I started to struggle and kick him, but he obviously didn't care. "Let me go, you arrogant wanker!" I yelled angrily.

"Dream on, dumb kid." He responded and kept carrying me on his shoulder as he walked to the direction of my home. "You're lucky that I'm carrying you and don't do anything else, so shut up. I don't wanna get killed by a stupid werewolf/ hybrid/ whatever."

* * *

"Why did you do that?!" Dad yelled at me and I cringed. "Do you know what could have happened?! People could have seen you and kidnapped or tortured you! And then I'd have lost you! Can you imagine that, Hope?!" Damon had brought me back and now dad, mum, Caroline, Marcel, Stefan, Elena and Damon were with me in the living room. Rebekah who decided to come was with Elijah in the kitchen and cooked the dinner while I was getting scolded by my parents.

"Hope, you know you can tell us everything." Mum said quieter than dad. "So tell us, what was the reason for that?" She glanced sympathetically at me and I'm sure, mum would understand me but we were not alone here.

"Why do I have to be here while these idiots are doing their bloody family therapy?" Damon rolled with his eyes and groaned annoyingly. He sat on the armchair and leaned with his back against it. I sat between mum and Caroline on the couch and Dad stood in front of me. Elena sat on another armchair, Stefan stood next to her and Marcel leaned against the wall. Here were really a lot people.

"Shut up, Damon." Caroline rolled with her eyes and half glared at him. "But your parents are right, Hope. You shouldn't have done this."

"Hope, why did you do that? It was dangerous and careless." Elena started to talk and it was really hard not to roll with my eyes. That wasn't her business and I know that she didn't care much about me.

"Yeah, tell us the reason." Marcel agreed and I got lightly annoyed. Everyone asked me the same question and I didn't have the time to even think about my answer. Should I tell them that I've eavesdropped or a lie? I had no idea.

"Everyone please shut up." Stefan suddenly said and everyone did but was also surprised. "Give Hope a bit time to think about her choices. And don't always ask her the same question, one time is enough." I looked thankfully at him and he half smiled at me.

"Fine." Dad groaned still angrily. The others nodded.

"Come, Nik, we're going to your room." Caroline offered and smiled reassuringly at him, trying to calm him down which luckily worked. They left us and walked as Caroline said to their room. He seemed disappointed and angry with me. Then Marcel and mum went to the kitchen to help Rebekah and Elijah. Mum seemed more sad than angry.

"Thank you, Stef." I thanked him. "I'll get you a bunny for that." I couldn't resist a little smirk.

"I order a white bunny then." He joked and smiled lightly. "But no problem, I just hope that you won't do it again." Then he turned around to Damon. "And thank you for bringing her, Damon."

"Well, I love playing babysitter, brother." Damon responded sarcastically and my eyes got widened. Did I just hear the word 'brother'? Brother like family?

"Did you just say brother?" My voice sounded surprised and Stefan nodded.

"He's my older brother. Have I never told you from him?" He frowned his famous Stefan frowning and I shook my head. What the hell, Damon is Stefan's brother?! His name is Damon Salvatore?! My mouth was a bit open and Damon smirked amusing.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, honey. Didn't you know that?" He mocked me and Elena sighed annoyingly. She probably didn't like his behaviour, so she decided to leave without saying anything and Stefan followed her after he said goodbye. Now I was alone with Damon, how amazing was that, ugh.

"So you're really Stefan's brother and that's not some freak show?" I wanted to know and leaned against the couch. "I mean, no offence, but you have dark black hair and Stefan had brown hair. The eye colours are too different too and also many other things. Is he adopted?"

"Seems like someone missed biology lessons." He gave me a crooked smile. "And no, but even if, why should he be the one that's adopted?"

"Because mostly weirdos are adopted and he's a weirdo because he drinks bunnies." Damon let out a little chuckle because of my explanation of Stefan.

"I start to not dislike you. You know how to make fun of my brother." He stated as a little smirk appeared on his face. I pretended to be shocked by his compliment.

"Did Damon Salvatore just make me a compliment? That's the best day of my life!" I faked fangirl, dripping of sarcasm.

"I bet the best day of your life would be if I spent a night with- " I interrupted him by beating him in his stomach, but he just grinned about that. Although he was in love with himself, he was the only one who didn't judge me for running away and I was thankful for him because of that. And still too proud to say it loudly.

"Dinner is ready." Elijah shouted and we left the living room to go to diner room. Everyone was already there and sat at the table. There were just two free seats, so I had to sit next to Damon. Pretty weird. On the table was turkey and many more stuff, although it wasn't Thanksgiving and I was the only one who actually eats. Bex hadn't said anything about my try to escape. Maybe she understood me because she knew the feeling to be forced to stay with dad?

"Good appetite." I wished everyone and started to eat. That dinner was definitely awkward. I thought the silence was it first, but I was wrong. Sometimes talking is not better than silence, not at all.

"So, Damon, did your heart actually heal after Elena chose Stefan?" Dad provoked Damon and Damon faked a smile, clearly hiding his anger. Stefan sighed, he obviously didn't like that topic and Elena cringed, avoiding this topic. Caroline nudged dad admonitoryly and the others didn't care much. But I was sort of curious, to be honest.

"Why should I even care about that? It's twenty years ago. But how is your relationship with blondie? Does the compulsion still work?"

"Damon!" His brother and Care admonished him and anger was seen on dad's face. Uh oh. Luckily, Elijah took care of that, I didn't want to know what would have happened otherwise.

"Niklaus, please. Behave." His voice was calm. "Please forgive him for his behaviour, I'm sure he'll calm down soon. Enjoy the dinner." Yeah, I'm sure everyone knows my dad and could imagine how he'd react to this.

"That's not fair, brother! Who even invited that jerk?!" He got upset.

"Nik, just shut up." Bex rolled with her eyes and sounded lightly annoyed. "You're acting like a little child." Damon chuckled a bit because Bex wasn't even on dad's side. Caroline sighed and played with her food, keeping out of the fight. It was probably nothing new for her.

"Do you want to feel a dagger in your heart, Rebekah?" Dad threatened his sister and she glared at him.

"Niklaus, enough!" Elijah defended her and got a bit louder. Mum stood up and left the table to get something.

"I'm too sober for that crap."

"Yeah, listen to your big brother, Klausy." Damon made fun of him and dad got this killer face.

"You too, Damon. Just shut up." Stefan looked so done with that while Elena remained as quiet as Marcel which was probably smart. "We're here as guests because Mystic Falls is a magic- free zone right now, so try at least to behave." Now dad laughed at Damon.

"Yeah, listen to your little brother, Damon." He imitated Damon which made him angry. Mum came back with a bottle scotch and poured herself a glass, then Bex, Care and Elena took the bottle too. I wasn't allowed to drink alcohol, although it would be good now.

"Nik, just shut up. Do us that favour." Bex groaned annoyingly and Elijah agreed.

"Ugh, how could you sleep with him, sister? That's even beneath you." Dad complained and I almost choked on my potatoes. I hadn't known that and I seriously was better off without that knowledge.

"What?" I coughed.

"That's two decades ago. As if you never made mistakes." Bex groaned, not noticing me like the others. Damon just rolled with his eyes, like it wasn't a big deal, and I wasn't sure about that but it almost looked like Elena was jealous.

"Rebekah, Niklaus, stop fighting." Elijah demanded of his siblings.

"Let me just name a million people I'd rather sit with right now." Stefan muttered sarcastically. Caroline tried to handle this situation, somehow, while I was still trying to get over the fact that Damon had slept with aunt Bex. It was just... really surprising.

"Guys, could we please- "

"And you're perfect, Elijah." Dad's sarcasm was good to hear. "I could start naming all lovers of our sister, just give me a year." Bex got a fake smile from dad and she was about to freak out. They kept fighting and I just groaned annoyingly. At least Stefan and Damon stopped fighting. But also Caroline gave in and just let out a sigh.

"Now I understand why you wanted to escape." Damon leaned in and whispered it to me, although it wasn't necessary, because the others were too busy with fighting. I couldn't help it and smirked a bit. I really appreciated that he tried to lighten up the situation.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Caroline asked and sounded concerned about me. She had this sceptical look and probably thought Damon would be a danger for me. Which he wasn't, I mean, I'm Klaus Mikaelson's daughter, I knew what a real danger was.

"Just being polite, Care bear. You should try this, too." He did this weird eye thing, it was probably his trade mark. Care got annoyed by that and they started to have a fight too. My eyes laid on Stefan, begging for help and he shook lightly his head, showing he had also given in. Dad, Bex and Elijah yelled at each other as Damon and Caroline did and I was so done. I had to handle this situation, I'm a freaking Mikaelson.

"STOP!" I screamed as loud as possible which was really loud and everyone immediately stopped fighting and stared at me now. "Can't you stop fighting?! Bloody hell, you're acting like brainless idiots!" Elijah, Caroline and Bex looked embarrassed to the ground while Dad sighed and Damon smirked. But now it was at least quiet. Silence is gold. "Thank you for understanding, let's continue the conversation." My voice became calm. "Stefan, why are you with Elena and Damon here? Nobody has told me exactly yet."

"Well, Mystic Falls is a magic-free zone right now, because of the traveler spell. We'd die if we just do a step into Mystic Falls. Bonnie is trying to find a solution there, but we had to leave, so we'd be safe and not dead. That's why, we're gonna stay here till Bonnie finds something." Stefan answered. To be honest, I was kinda shocked about that.

"How long could that take?"

"Not sure." He thought loudly. "Maybe a few weeks or even months." Amazing. The whole time with Elena and Damon. Like I had nothing better to do. Okay, I actually really didn't.

"And here are the rules." Dad started with a smirk. I know how much he loved to be the King. "Whatever happens, Hope's safety goes first. Should something like an attack happen, the fastest person will bring her to the bunker which is in the cellar." He pointed on the west side of the house where the stairs to the cellar were. "If there's enough time, then get her out of the house. Second rule, don't annoy me. Just. Don't. Third rule, you're not allowed to go to the cellar on the east side or to my room. Fourth rule, do what I say or you're dead. Fifth rule, Hope's not allowed to go outside. If anyone sees her trying to escape, he or she has to tell me immediately. Last rule, if you follow those rules, your heads will stay where they are right now. I think the rules are clear. Any questions?"

"Why don't you just put me into a cage, so we don't have to do this unnecessary drama?" I said sarcastically and half glared at him.

"Sweetheart, that's just for your safety." Dad tried to use that excuse, but it didn't really work. Mum groaned and gave dad the 'Seriously?' look, the others just sighed and nodded, agreeing to the rules. Everyone, but Damon.

"These rules suck. Stef, can't I just sleep in a hotel?"

"No, we're staying here. Much safer." Stefan responded strict and Damon looked so done.

"Fine. I don't give a f- "

"No cursing." Elijah interrupted him and Damon seemed to need to destroy something, because he clenched his teeth of anger. Dad was amused by that and I could clearly see that Marcel and Rebekah wanted to leave as soon as possible. That dinner sucked.

At least it got a lot more peaceful now. Rebekah and Marcel were busy with talking about Davina, there seemed to be a problem. Stefan and Elena talked quietly, it looked like Stefan tried to convince Elena to be happy about their new 'home', but Elena was still not content. The problem was my dad, I was to 100% about that. Mum and Elijah might talk about their wedding anniversary or about my birthday, mum laughed happily and Elijah smiled brightly. And dad? He kissed Caroline and she giggled, then she talked about the day in the art gallery. Everyone was busy with the love of their lives. And then, there were Damon and me. And the weird silence.

He poured himself a glass bourbon and I tried to find an interesting topic for a good conversation with him. It shouldn't be small talk, I sort of despised small talk and I was sure he did too. So I started to look trough the room, hoping to find an inspiration for a topic. And then I noticed something. One of the vampire guards that worked for dad took something out of his jacket, but really fast which is why I couldn't recognise it first. Everyone was busy, but Damon and me. And that's the reason, he noticed my shocked look when I recognised the thing that the guard had in his hand. A bomb. Damon followed with his eyes the direction of my look and also saw it now. Everything went so fast. Everyone was busy. It happened within a second, but it felt like an eternity for me. How fast everything could change within a second. I wanted to scream, to warn everyone, but it was too late.

The bomb exploded.


End file.
